The invention relates to a connecting arrangement for electrically connecting at least two cable ends of electrical cables (e.g. stranded wires) and for providing a hermetic seal between the cable ends. Furthermore, the invention relates to a corresponding connecting method.
In modern motor vehicles having an internal combustion engine, the fuel (e.g. petrol or diesel) is generally injected by injectors (e.g. piezo injectors, solenoid injectors) into the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine or into a pre-chamber. The injectors are controlled electrically by way of injector cable looms that are connected to the individual injectors. This is encumbered with the problem that the environment of the injector contains media (e.g. oil or water) and there is consequently the risk that the respective medium (e.g. oil or water) can penetrate the injector cable loom and spread out within the injector cable loom in the longitudinal direction. It is therefore important that, in the case of an injector cable loom, the medium (e.g. oil or water) is prevented from penetrating the injector cable loom. The prior art does disclose tubular cable lugs that on the one hand render it possible to connect an injector cable loom to the associated injector and on the other hand also perform a sealing function. However, the process of manufacturing these known sealing tubular cable lugs is disadvantageously relatively laborious and therefore expensive.
Furthermore, reference is made with regard to the prior art to DE 10 2008 026 352 A1 and DE 34 12 786 A1.